


quiet protectiveness

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Dani brings Stella a change of clothes at the hospital. Inspired by the sneak peak for 03x01.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and published before 03x01 aired but hopefully there will be a lot of Stella/Dani in season 3! It's inspired by the 2 minute sneak peek video which looks to have been taken down.

By the time Dani Ferrington left the police station it was dark. After the encounter in the forest, James Tyler opening fire on Paul and Tom and Stella, and Dani returning fire, there had been a lot of questions. Dani had been questioned for what felt like forever, then there was paper work and reports.

 

Once it was all over, she had quickly changed into street clothes and crept into Stella Gibson's office, quickly locating her gym bag under the cot. After checking that in indeed held clean clothes, Dani headed to the hospital.

 

“PSNI,” Dani said, flashing her badge at the woman at the front desk, “I'm looking for DSI Stella Gibson.”

 

“I'm not supposed to let anyone back...” the woman said.

 

“Tell her it's PC Dani Ferrington,” Dani said, “DSI Gibson will let me back.”

 

The woman disappeared momentarily, before returning to letting her back. Dani took a detour on her way to find Stella, though. Checking a bathroom, Dani scribbled an “out of service” sign and stuck it on the door.

 

Stella was sitting on a couch, elbows on her knees, not looking at them. Dani stifled a gasp, blood- Paul Spector's she belatedly realized- covered the lower half of Stella's shirt, and while she had washed her hands, blood rimmed her sleeves. She looked up.

 

“Dani,” Stella said, “What are you going here?”

 

Dani, in an unusual show of command, extender her hand, “Come with me.”

 

She was slightly surprised that Stella took her hand and let Dani lead her down the hall. The constable chalked it up to how tired Stella must have been. In the “out of service” bathroom, Dani handed her the bag.

 

“I brought you a change of clothes,” she said, “And there's a shower in here. I'll make sure no one comes in here.”

 

Stella blinked at her, then raised an eye brown, looking like her old self again, “I didn't think I smelled that bad.”

 

Dani smiled, stepping out to guard the door, waiting until Stella emerged again, drying her hair in a towel.

 

“Thank you Dani,” she said, her voice think with serenity as they walked back to the waiting room.

 

“It's nothing,” shrugged Dani.

 

“You're the only one who bothered,” Stella pointed out, and Dani chose to change the subject.

 

“How is... everyone?”

 

“Spector is out of surgery,” Stella replied, “He's in a coma for the time being. Rose Stagg is alive, so is Anderson. You did a good job Dani.”

 

“Thank you Ma'am, although the people back at HQ don't seem to think so,” Dani said as they sat down on the couch.

 

Stella whipped around to look at Dani, a fierce look in her eyes, “You won't get in trouble for this,” she said, “I won't allow it.”

 

Dani ducked her head, “Thank you Ma'am.”

 

“Of course,” was the quiet reply.

 

“Um, if you would like to try to get some sleep, I could wake you if something changes with Spector,” Dani offered.

 

Stella took a deep breath, “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

 

Dani moved to one end of the couch, Stella pulling her legs up and laying down at the other end. She had her eyes closed and her breathing slowed almost immediately. Dani's suspicion was right, she was exhausted.

 

Just when Dani was almost sure she was asleep, Stella's eyes fluttered open.

 

“Dani?”

 

“Yes Ma'am?”

 

“When this is all over, we should get drinks,” Stella said, one hand sleepily reaching out towards her. Dani felt a surge of quiet protectiveness about her, a mirror of the same emotion Stella had displayed when she declared she wouldn't allow Dani to get in trouble.

 

Dani caught the hand, and gave it a little squeeze, “Yes Ma'am, I would like that.”

 

The was a little sigh, “So would I,” and Stella fell asleep.

 


End file.
